Aishiteru, Cherry Blossom
by PetitDejeuner
Summary: Sasuke's back, and put on a sort of village arrest for a year. But how will that go over when he realizes that he's in love with Sakura, and that she's going on a mission with Neji and Gaara, two others that are vying for her attention?
1. Prologue: A Reentry

**Aishiteru, Cherry Blossom**

--

_Prologue: A Reentry_

--

"So, you're back." Uzamaki Naruto looked straight ahead at the village of Konoha, Hidden Village of the Leaf. He both didn't want to and couldn't look at the teenager beside him.

"Yeah." Uchiha Sasuke glanced at his former teammate for a moment, and then followed his lead and looked at the village as well, onyx eyes scanning the familiar landscape. "I don't think I'll be that welcome," he remarked as he shook his head, remembering his betrayal. "What is everybody doing?"

"Yeah, Tsunade's going to kick your ass when she sees you. Um... Ino and Shikamaru are working at the Yamanaka flower shop. They got married a couple months ago."

"At eighteen?"

"Hai shit happens. Neji and some others are ANBU now with me, but you know that, Kiba and Shino are doing... something... Lee and Tenten went their separate ways, and I'm not really sure what they're doing now. It's been pretty normal, but you missed a lot."

Sasuke smirked. "Hinata?"

Naruto blushed heavily. "I don't know. We haven't talked for a while."

"Lover's spat?"

"_No_," the Uzamaki declared, scowling.

There was a pause while Sasuke thought for a moment. Then, "Sakura?"

"She's the top medic-nin of Konoha," Naruto said proudly. "She trains with Tsunade, and she's getting hella strong. I sparred with her, and she beat the crap out of me."

Sasuke would have gasped if he wasn't Sasuke. Maybe if he was someone like Naruto. _I was expecting her to do something stupid and weak... own a stop or something. Definitely wasn't expecting her to become a Hokage-trained, Kyuubi-beating medic-nin_... "Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh'. You missed a lot, teme." Naruto wasn't smiling.

"Shut up." The Uchiha scanned the horizon and felt intense chakra moving away. It seemed familiar. "Are the Sand Ninjas here?"

"Yeah, for a visit," Naruto said, inspecting a scratch on his knuckles. "Gaara's Kazekage now, so he comes on business a lot. Sakura's the only one that really knows him, that's really a friend to him."

"Why Sakura?" Sasuke frowned. _He's dangerous. She could get hurt_. Why did he care, anyway? She felt like banging his head on a tree in an extremelyNaruto-esque style.

"Jealous, teme?" Naruto was the one that smirked this time. "She's healed him a lot. Come to think about it, that'swhy she's friends with a lot of people. She knows practically the whole ANBU squad, especially Neji, and she's best friends with Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. Temari andshe are pretty good pals, too, and she even gets along with Kiba and Shikamaru... but that's mainly because Ino drags the poor guy everywhere she goes."

"So she's popular."

"I guess so," the fox-demon holder shrugged with his reply. "Why does it matter to you?"

"She _was_ my teammate." It was a weak defense, and he knew it.

"Yeah. She was your teammate, and mine, too. But I didn't leave her in tears when you followed Orochimaru. She didn't do anything for days." Naruto gave Sasuke an unreadable look. "Look, Sasuke-teme, I have to meet Hinata. Can you manage not to run off again and get into town by yourself?"

Sasuke bit back a retort and nodded, starting to walk already. His thoughts were on, of course, Sakura and her newfound popularity. Why did it bother him so much? As he walked down the familiar streets, people stopped and stared, pointed and whispered. He didn't care. He was used to it.

He nodded in lazy acknowledgement to the people he knew: Lee, Tenten, Shino. Ino shrieked out loud when she saw him, and dragged Shikamaru over to say hi. After a while, though, Sasuke's feet carried him to the hospital, and to a young girl with blonde hair and a peppy smile. "Is Haruno Sakura here?"

The girl looked at Sasuke, and recognition dawned on her face. She flushed madly. "Sasuke-san! You're back! We were all so worried, I assure yo-"

"Is she or isn't she?" Sasuke asked, impatience swelling. "I don't have time for you to gawk and fawn over me." His words came out cruel and more biting than he wanted, but it got the job done. The girl blushed even more, turning her face ompletely red, and nodded, muttering an embarrassed "room forty-six" as she reached for a clipboard. The Uchiha prodigy immediately turned and headed towards said room, a growing apprehension in his stomach. Anxienty was eating at his senses. What if she hated him? What would he say? And above all, once more, WHY DID HE CARE?

And then, there she was. She was standing over Hyuuga Neji, who had a deep gash in his arm and many smaller bruises and scratches everywhere else. Her pink hair was at the tip of her shoulder blades, put into a messy bun to keep it back, though some pink strands fell seductively over her cheekbones. She was curvy and not too skinny, but not fat, and her skin was a pale peach. Her eyes, still that radiant jade, those eyes that had kept Sasuke awake at night, were concentrating on the wounds that she was pouring her chakra into, trying to heal. "Neji-kun," she murmured with concern, "what happened this time? You're always getting hurt!"

-kun. The suffix that she'd only used for him.

But that was at age twelve. Things were different now.

"Fuuma shuriken," the Hyuuga said, looking at Sakura with... what was that look? Respect? Compassion? _Love_? Whatever it was, it made Sasuke angry.

Sakura bandaged the ANBU member's cuts and sighed with a smile and a shake of her head. "You really should be more careful, Neji-kun. I'm getting tired of having you in here." It was a remark made only to spite Neji, and he smirked.

"Sorry to put you out, Sakura-chan." He struggled to sit up with his hurt arms, then, realizing it was futile, gave up. Sakura helped him, though, placing an arm under his and grasping his bare chest to pull him up. As she did so, a light blush caressed her cheeks, and she smiled an easy smile.

Sasuke had seen enough. He was seething. He clared his throat, and the two ninja turned thier heads to the doorway. Neji showed no surprise, as always, but Sakura was the picture of shock. "S-sasuke?"

"Sakura." He nodded. "Hyuuga."

She put a hand to her mouth, green eyes widened in amazement as Neji uttered a quiet, curt "Uchiha". "You're _back_!" she let out in a loud whisper.

He nodded again, unsure, for once, of what to say. He was at a loss for words as he gazed over her figure, her face... why did she have to be so damn beautiful?

She ran over and hugged him. It wasn't a lover's hug, a desperate hug, or a welcome-back hug. It was a relieved, friendlyhug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Sasuke hugged her back, surprising himself as much as her. "Me, too," he said. Over Sakura's head, he saw Neji scowling. The Uchiha gave the ANBU member a smug smile and pulled Sakura a little closer. There's one point, and he's not been in town twenty minutes. But yet again, why did he care?

They released each other, Sakura's cheeks again a light pink, this time from contact with Sasuke. "I have to finish with Neji-kun," she said.

He nodded, incensed at Neji's triumphant face. "When can I see you?"

"See me?"

"We have a lot to catch up on."

"Well, after this Gaara-kun and I are training... if Tsunade-sensei doesn't call for me, I can meet you for ramen at six..."

"Sounds good." Gaara? Training with Gaara? His blood was boiling, and he hated himself for being so jealous. "Arigato, Sakura-chan." He gave Neji a brusque nod and another smirk. "Hyuuga."

"Uchiha." A scowl. "Sakura-chan, can I have some water?"

Neji's scowl transformed into another smirk as Sakura held a glass of the liquid to his lips.

Sasuke fumed and left. _What is wrong with me? Let Neji be taken care of by Sakura... what does it matter? And why, curse it, WHY does she have to be so damn gorgeous?_

"Damn Hyuuga," he cursed soundly as he kicked a rock into a tree, making one of the branches snap off, "_and_ Gaara."

It was all their fault, anyway. Without his jealousy, he probably wouldn't even be so- dare he even think it? -infatuated with Sakura.

Not in love, like Neji the Idiot obviously was.

Just infatuated.

Right.

Sasuke's rage imploded inside of him and he gave a roar of anger. "DAMN IT!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Hey! New story! I hope you guys like it; this is just the prologue, so it'll get better and longer very soon. The idea came to me on a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. There are going to be three pairings in this story: Saku/Neji, Saku/Sasu, and Saku/Gaa. Make sure to tell me which one you like! There'll be several chapters for each of them.

Ja ne, my loves!

- Aine


	2. Hits and Misses

**Aishiteru, Cherry Blossom**

---

_Chapter One: Hits and Misses_

---

I want to be known for my hits, not just my misses...  
-- Fall Out Boy

---

"I'm under WHAT?"

Sasuke's shout could, no doubt, be heard throughout Konohagure. Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin, the best medic nin in the village (only a little ahead of Sakura), and new Hokage, sighed and put a hand to her head. _I could use some sake right about now_. "You're under a village-arrest. You're not allowed to communicate with anyone outside of the village, go on any missions as a ninja, or leave the village premesis for a year."

"A year."

"Hai, Uchiha, a year."

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked angrily, fists clenched. His eyes flashed darkly.

"Train. Shop. I don't know. But you're forbidden to leave the village." Tsunade's hand reached for the drawer with the sake. _One more inch... come on... just a little sip..._

"You're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking, Uchiha? You betrayed us. You went to Orochimaru. I should have you killed, but no. I'm being kind; I'm letting you live, and even maybe letting you go on missions and such... _after a year_." Tsuande's gaze was razor-sharp.

Sasuke was about to retort, but a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in," the Fifth Hokage growled, glaring at the wall. Damn kids.

Sakura opened the door, her eyes flickering from Sasuke to Tsunade. "Er... Tsunade-sensei, I'm here for training."

Tsuande let out a barely suppressed groan. All this, and now training. _Well, so much for that sake_. She turned to the Uchiha. "Come with us. I'm not letting you out of my sight until you agree to stay here."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, her heart thumping a little faster. Train in front of Sasuke? He's say she was weak. He'd say she couldn't fight worth a damn...

"Fine." Sasuke gave a curt nod and stood, folding his arms and following the two as they strode confidently to a clearing. He glanced at Sakura, her pink hair swaying in the breeze. He remembered when it was mid-back in length, and he remembered when he woke up from his curse and realized that it was short. It was the first mark of Sakura becoming a kunoichi, a real ninja... and many more were to come. He'd heard about her battle with Ino, how her 'second mind' had thrown Ino out of her head to make the match a draw. The weak, simpering Haruno Sakura he remembered wasn't like that.

Tsunade stood to the side as Sakura punched the ground. A huge crater appeared from her fist, and Sasuke's eyes widened. When had she gotten so strong? The training continued, with Sakura punching holes in trees and forming various jutsus, even turning once and throwing a kunai at her sensei, who quickly blocked it and gave the girl a smile. "You've exceeded my expectations, Sakura," the Sannin said with a satisfied grin.

Sakura was breathless but giddy. "Domo, Tsunade-sama."

"I'd like to give you a mission. A-class, possibly more. It depends." This time, she glanced at Sasuke, her eyes slightly narrowed as the Uchiha ground his teeth together in a fury. Not that Sakura didn't deserve an A-class mission... her performance had been astounding... but it felt extremely unfair that she could go when he couldn't. The old insults rose in him again: _weak, worthless, pathetic_... although now, he knew, they weren't true anymore. Nor, he realized, were they then. In fact, if anything it was probably his insults that lowered her morale and stopped her from being her best in the first place. What an idiot he was.

The pink-haired girl's eyes were alight. "Tsunade-sama! I'd... I'd love it! What is this mission?"

The Fifth Hokage smirked and whispered in the girl's ear. "You'd be going with Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara. Naruto will accompany you some of the way, as well."

"Gaara? Why does it concern him?"

"Rumor has it that he is planning an attack on Sunakagure, as well. Of all people, Gaara as the Kazekage needs to be involved in this mission. He refused flat-out to send any of his elite jounin, so he's the best option."

Sasuke felt a spark of curiosity. Who was 'he'? "Tsunade...-sama."

"Hai, Sasuke?" Tsunade turned, her face sterner when she looked at him.

"Am I dismissed?" His face was impassive as he checked his watch; 5:45. Sakura and he needed to go to get ramen, anyway.

"Do you agree to the terms?" Sakura was watching with a small frown on her features as she slipped the kunais into her pouch and ran her fingers through her hair to comb it.

What else could he do? Sasuke felt a rage rising in his stomach, but he merely scowled. "Hai. I agree."

"Wonderful. Then you're dismissed. Sakura, wonderful job. Come to the Tower at six tomorrow morning to get the details of your mission; you, Hyuuga, and the Kazekage will leave around seven-thirty." Tsunade smiled slightly as her pupil nodded and walked off with the Uchiha. As she watched them, her smile turned to the ghost of a frown. That Uchiha... it was obvious he had feelings for her apprentice. And she knew that Sakura had felt likewise in the past... well, up to five years in the past. But the girl was now seventeen, with her own choices, amazing strength, and astounding brilliance that rivaled even Shikamaru's cunning and smarts. And Tsunade would be damned if she let some backstabber Uchiha ruin Sakura's triumphs. Oh, yes. The Fifth Hokage was going to put a very tight leash, indeed, on that miserable Uchiha.

---

"Sasuke, why did you ask me here?"

The question caught him unawares. The prodigy was swallowing his ramen and almost choked. "What do you mean? I already said we had a lot to catch up on."

"Sasuke, please... you never gave me the time of day before. Why now? Why do you care now?"

_Damn good question_, he thought miserably as he stared into her emerald-green orbs. "Look, Sakura..." Again, he was at a loss for words. This girl seemed to do that to him. "Sakura, I haven't seen you in four or five years. And you've... improved since then. Greatly improved."

"Domo. But you're not answering my question."

She'd also gotten bolder, curse it.

"I'm not one with words, Sakura. You know that."

"And yet you're infinitely more talkative than you were when you, um... left."

"Hn."

_There it is_, Sakura thought with a constricted smile. _The famous 'hn'. The answer to all of my questions at age twelve_. "Well, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," she said with a small smile, finishing off her ramen.

He said nothing, only stared at his soup. "I can't belive I'm on an arrest," he said hoarsely after a moment.

"I can't blame Tsunade-sama. You betrayed the village." _You betrayed me_, she wanted to say.

"I wanted power," he said, looking at her. "You wouldn't understand."

The words by themselvesstung horribly, but what they implied was a total slap in the face: _You wouldn't understand. You're not powerful enough. You're not good enough_. It was like being a genin all over again. Sakura looked at him, her eyes the same metallic green they had been while training. She could feel Inner Sakura urging her on: **_Go on. Beat the shit out of him. He deserves it, thedamned scum..._**"Well, Sasuke-_kun_," she said nastily, adding the suffix sarcastically (_**you go, girl**_), "I suppose I wouldn't understand, would I? I'm only Sakura, the girly-girl... the idiot, thefearful, the worstkunoichi in the village... and theworst ninja in the village.Pretty, weak, fragile Sakura, who you don't give a damn about." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, more than a little taken aback, but the angry girl kept on her tirade. "Sasuke, I'm not weak anymore. Actually, I was never weak. It was only by being compared to you and Naruto, two geniuses, and by being perpetually insulted by you, that I felt I was weak at all. I train with one of the legendary Sannin. I can make earthquakes with a step. I can extract nearly all poisons, not to mention clot blood, heal wounds, and bring someone back from the brink of death. I can, Uchiha Sasuke, punch you to infinity and beyond right now, if I had half a mind to. Lucky for you, I don't, because I think that that comment was purely stupidity. If you knew... no, I know you know. If you acknolwedged that I was as powerful as you... maybe even more... you would be luckier, and still have a friend in me." She stood up angrily. "I hope you're happy. Welcome back to Konohagure, Sasuke. Welcome back, _traitor_."

And she gathered chakra into her feet, leaping away from the ramen shop without another word.

---

Sakura exhaled deeply in the shower, letting the hot water run over her body. She wasn't particularly sore, nor particularly dirty... but the encounter with Sasuke had left her wanting to be extremely clean, left her wanting to wash away all of the remnants of her old wounds and insecurities. "I want him to know," she yelled suddenly into the showerhead, scrubbing shampoo into her hair vigorously, "that I can hit! That I can defeat! I want him to know I'm not weak anymore! I'M NOT WEAK ANYMORE! I'M NOT WEAK! I'M _NOT_!" The last word was shouted with a dry sob behind it.

Shaking her head to stop the tears that would surely come from this rant, Sakura turned off the water and grabbed her towel, rubbing herself dry before wrapping it around and walking into her room, trying to calm herself down. She looked up and gasped, flushing furiously. "Gaara!" She hurried to adjust the towel. "What the fu- what are you doing here?"

He gazed at her unemotionally, as always. "I heard a scream. I thought there was trouble."

"Oh..." She laughed nervously. "No, no. I was just... erm... letting out some of my emotions. Venting. You know."

He stared at her. "And you do this by screaming in the shower?"

"Um... yeah. It helps." She smiled slightly, still blushing. "But... er... Gaara, I'm kind of... well... I need to change."

The desert ruler looked amused. "So sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." He vanished in a swirl of sand, leaving Sakura staring weakly at the spot where he vanished.

"Right. See you."

---

As Sasuke walked home, he marveled over his former teammate's words. Who would have ever thought that Haruno Sakura, number one fan of Uchiha Sasuke, and obsequious idiot that she had been at twelve years old, would have snapped- no, yelled- at Uchiha Sasuke himself?

Not him, that was for sure.

The words didn't hurt him much. Yes, they hurt, but they incited something that made him happy. Haruno Sakura didn't like him anymore... so be it. After he was done with her, she would again, soon enough.

After all, Sasuke loved a challenge.


	3. A New Beginning

**Aishiteru, Cherry Blossom**

---

Chapter Two: New Beginnings

---

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast; I want this to last..._

_-- Cascada_

---

_That alarm_, Sakura thought blearily through its shrill beeping, _has got to go_. She groaned and slammed her fist on it. The beeping stopped, but there was a huge dent in the machine. Sparks flew from severed wires, and Sakura sighed. "Whoops." _Oh, well... now I won't have to worry about it anymore..._ She pushed away the green covers on her bed and stretched, mumbling an incoherent blend of curses and sighs as she remembered the events of last night. It was unbelievable even to her that she could yell at Sasuke.

She pulled on her clothes. Her outfit had changed during the past years: her black bike shorts and ninja shoes were the same, but all the rest was different. There was a short white skirt with slits on the side for easy movement that went over the biking shorts, and a Chinese-collared, stretchy top with no sleeves and that had the same design as her old dress. She slipped on her fingerless black gloves and strapped on her shoes, putting all of her supplies into her hip pouch and pockets. She filled a small bag with toiletries and other neccessities and slung it over her shoulder, tying her shinobi forehead protector around her head to keep her hair back. After a quick hair-and-tooth-brushing, she was off, sprinting towards the Hokage's Tower.

"Sakura."

She halted at the sound of her name and turned to face the voice. "Ye-?" She cut herself off mid-sentence; it was Sasuke. Deliberately, she turned again and started to resume her running.

He ran next to her, keeping up easily, even when she increased her pace. "Where are you going?" He knew where she was going, of course... but it wasn't likely that she would start a conversation.

"I have a mission, remember?" She scowled at him. "Leave me alone, will you, Sasuke?"

He skidded in front of her and pulled her up to him, hugging her tightly. He was memorizing the contours of her body, her scent, her chakra signature... everything.

Sakura's jade eyes widened. "Sasuke, please..." Her voice was a whisper. This was it, then... the hug that she'd wanted at age twelve? The... acknowledgement she'd wanted at age twelve? She was getting it now, and the strange thing was that she actually wasn't sure if she liked it.

"I'm sorry."

Good God. The stubborn Uchiha apologized? It must have been the apocalypse. Sakura gently pushed him off. "Sasuke... I have to go." In an inner turmoil, she leapt off, leaving a smug-smiling Sasuke behind her.

"SASUKE-TEMEEEE!"

The punch was anticipated, and so was stopped before it even came.

"_What_, Naruto?"

The blonde's eyes were narrowed. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The hug! What was that for? I know she yelled at you last night, teme-"

Did the whole world know? Ino had called him last night and had shouted at him (he had let the phone drop and continued reading) for a full five minutes, ranting on about how Shikamaru told her that Kiba had told him that Shino had heard that Rock Lee had seen Sakura take off from the ramen shop in a rage.

"-and I know you're probably pissed." Naruto eyed him angrily. "You're messing with her head, Sasuke-teme, and that's not cool!"

"Look, baka-"

"No, _you_ look!" Sasuke was surprised. Naruto was actually shouting at him... and not about their own rivalry. Of course, shouting at Sasuke seemed to be a quickly-catching trend now. "I don't want you making Sakura cry like she did when you left! I don't want her to ever be that sad again, because somehow, you're always the cause of it! So stop messing with her, and maybe I won't blast you back to Sound!" The blonde set his jaw and stalked off, still fuming.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and leaned against a tree. If Naruto, dense as he was, could sense that Sasuke was up to something, how could he continue in his course to get Sakura to care for him again? Especially because he knew Naruto's threat was probably true (even though Sasuke could probably beat the crap out of him before he did anything). He couldn't wait till after her mission... she'd be gone for days with Gaara and Neji. But, he couldn't leave, either... that damn village arrest.

_Screwthe village arrest_, Sasuke thought suddenly, frowning. _I'm following them on that mission_.

---

"So, what's this about, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, seating herself in front of the Hokage's desk. Gaara and Neji were, predictably, standing, though Naruto had made himself comfortable as ever. He put his feet on the desk.

Tsunade pushed them off, and they fell heavily to the ground with a thud. "There's a group of rebels that are threatening the politics and rulers of every country and city here. They kill the leaders, encourage the rising tyrants, and perform assasinations and various other 'jobs' for wealthy clients by the thousands. There isn't a known number of them, but it's suspected to be large."

"What country are they from?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Nobody knows," Gaara said, speaking up, staring at the wall. "They have a tradition of welding their forehead protectors into their bodies. Just the metal part. So they can't be seen unless they bare their stomach, arm, leg... wherever the metal is located on their bodies."

Sakura shivered. "That's a bit..."

"Insane? Yes, very." Tsunade frowned. "So, because Sand and Leaf are both threatened, we're sending all of our most elite shinobi on this mission to prevent anything more horrible from happening. This group has already assassinated the leaders of three countries. It needs to stop as quickly as possible."

"But... if we're taking the top shinobi from the villages... Gaara-kun, you're the only one here from Sand." Sakura looked at him, and he turned his cool aquamarine eyes to her.

"Temari and Kankuro may be joining us, but my shinobi have recently been attacked by our own rebel group; it was quickly put down, but our medics aren't the best, so it takes more time to heal."

Sakura nodded. "All right, then. But Tsunade-sama, three people sounds a bit... well... small for the job we have to undertake."

Tsunade folded her hands across her stomach. "You'll be joined, for a time, by Temari and Kankuro, like Gaara said, and Naruto will be with you until you reach the Fire Country borders. But the smallest group we can find is the best for more stealth and less suspicion. Also," she added, nodding, "you all have different skills that are all important in this mission." She smiled at the four. "You are all dismissed. Good luck."

Neji, Gaara, and Naruto left. Sakura stayed, her hand on the doorknob. "Tsunade-sama... you said that the best shinobi were taken, and all those with special skills."

"Hai."

"Well..." Sakura turned to her with a pained expression. "Why not take someone like Rock Lee, or Tenten, or someone... well... someone stronger than me?"

Tsunade's face softened as she got out from behind her desk. "Sakura, I don't think you realize how strong you really are. You're so swept up in your old wounds and insecurities that you don't think about what's happening now." She gently brushed a strand of pink hair from her apprentice's face. "You're the top medic-nin in the village. You're as strong as me. You have vast amounts of chakra and extremely good control of it, and your fist will, believe me, soon become legendary." The Sannin smiled. "I'm proud of you, Sakura, and so are Uzamaki and Hyuuga and Yamanaka and Naru and maybe even Sabaku no Gaara. What you really need now, Sakura, is pride in yourself. Courage and the knowledge that yes, you can do whatever you want to do, that you're not some imbecile pining over Uchiha Sasuke anymore." She smiled wryly at Sakura's face. "Yes, I heard about your little... erm... conversation with the traitor (well, who hasn't?), and I think you did absolutely the right thing. I'm possibly more proud of you for standing up to your past love and tormentor than I am for that superior blood-flow jutsu you mastered last week."

Sakura smiled, a real one this time. "Domo, Tsunade-sama. So much."

"It's no problem," the woman said. "Now, go and find your current teammates... I suspect they're wondering where their medic has gotten to."

Tsunade watched the girl walk out of her office with a newfound confidence and reached for the sake bottle with a sigh. _Maybe I should go into counseling_, she thought vaguely, sipping straight from the bottle. _It probably pays more..._

---

The four flashed through the trees quickly, the sound of the wind and the tap of their feet on the occasional branch making a soft, soothing rhythm. Sakura dashed side-by-side with Gaara, while Neji and Naruto were one step behind them. "What did you talk to Tsunade-baa-chan about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked from behind.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Nothing important," she said. "I just needed some help on something."

Naruto beamed. "I'm glad it worked out for you, Sakura-chan," he said, and stopped. "This is the Fire Country border. I'm supposed to leave you guys now."

Neji and Gaara nodded, and Sakura gave Naruto a hug. "Go take Hinata-chan on a date," she said teasingly.

"Maybe I will!"

Sakura laughed and took off again, this time with only two boys for company. She looked back and saw Naruto sprinting off into the distance, probably excited at the prospect of asking Hinata to go get ramen.

"What's our best bet?" Neji asked thoughtfully to the other two after a moment.

Gaara thought a moment. "These rebels aren't just going to be lying in wait... we need a decoy, someone stupid and malleable enough to work through." He pulled a sheaf of paper from his pocket. "I have a list of names of businessmen that have contacted the group."

Sakura grabbed the list and read, scanning it quickly. "The problem is, businessmen are usually clever," she said. "They have to be. Ah, wait-- this one sounds promising. Tanaka Satoya. He owns a string of tea shops in the Willow World in the Grass Country. He frequents geisha and is known to be a sort of... dim-witted man." She raised her eyebrows. "Do you think we could hire a geisha to coax information out of him?"

Neji shook his head. "Too risky. The geisha could get scared and let something slip. Plus, how could we trust her? No, we need someone we can trust to get the information... as well as not tell anyone else."

The boysboth looked pointedly at her.

Sakura glanced up. "_Me_? Are you joking? I can't be a geisha!"

"All you have to do is act seductive," Gaara said. Was that a hint of actual amusement in his eyes? "Shouldn't be any trouble."

Sakura shot him a death glare. "I'm not a seductive kind of person!" she said harshly as they ran. "I can't even _pretend_ to be seductive!"

Neji snorted, but quickly turned it into a cough as she turned her leer to him. "Look, Sakura, anyone can act seductive. Just... be confident."

_Be confident_. Why were those two words the hardest things she could ever try to do? Sensing the boys' looks, she sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll do it. But," she said, her glare returning, "if I ever hear a sarcastic, smart, or otherwise anger-inspiring remark after this, I will personally poke out your precious Byakugan and wipe that damned love tattoo off your smirking face."

The two boys said nothing, but their eyes showed the deepest amusement. Sakura scowled. Her, a geisha?

This would never work.

---

Sasuke frowned as he followed them, trying to hear every word. They would use Sakura as a geisha? That was a surprise. But then, so was her yelling at him last night. _I guess_, he thought wryly, _people have changed a lot more than I thought_. He made sure his chakra signature was diverted and drew closer. _Hyuuga won't use his Byakugan here_, Sasuke told himself. _I'll be fine. They'll never sense me, unless I stop masking my chakra_.

Suddenly, Sakura threw a kunai at him. Had she seen him? He ducked, and the kunai went over the bush, over his head, and dug into the spot where his hand had just been.

"What was that for?" Gaara asked, raising a nonexistant eyebrow.

"I thought..." Sakura frowned. "Never mind."

Neji frowned. "Someone might be following us, masking their chakra. Hang on..." He quickly made handsigns, and Sasuke cursed mentally, speeding off at once. "Byakugan!"

"Do you see anything?" Sakura asked.

It was the last thing Sasuke heard. _No, no, don't see me... damn that Hyuuga and his eyes... don't see me..._

"Hai! I see something!" Neji's voice was surprised.

Sasuke cursed himself harder.

---

Tsunade was shuffling through a sheaf of papers when someone knocked on her door. "C'min," she mumbled, trying to concentrate on the words of the memo.

The door opened, and Kiba stepped in. "Ummm..."

"What is it? I haven't got all day." Lack of sake had made her snappy. "Close the door and say what you've got to say."

"Well, I was walking to the store to get more dog food for Akamaru..."

"You came all the way here to tell me _that_?"

"No!" Kiba grinned sheepishly. "Well... I passed by Uchiha Sasuke's house to say hello."

Tsunade looked from her papers, sensing something was about to go wrong. "And?"

"And... he wasn't there."

The Hokage let out a long, slow breath through clenched teeth. "And... have you checked in the village?"

"Hai."

"And?" Tsunade's voice was raw with impatience and anxiety.

"No one's seen him, except for the owner of the ramen shop."

"When did he see him?"

"This morning, around seven-thirty. He said he seemed in a hurry."

Kiba ran from the room as a sake bottle was thrown at the wall, crashing in a spectacular shower of glass and liquor and Tsunade's shout. "DAMMIT, UCHIHA!"


	4. Sweet Seduction

**Aishiteru, Cherry Blossom**

---

Chapter Three: Sweet Seduction

---

_What sweet seduction lies before us..._

_--Phantom of the Opera_

---

Sasuke readied his kunai, just in case they wanted to fight. _Why did the idiot have to use his Byakugan? And why did Sakura sense me?_ He tried to mask his chakra further, and shrank behind a tree. He had to be more than 50 miles away by now... he'd gone as fast as he could...

"What did you see?" Sakura repeated to Neji.

The Hyuuga prodigy's eyes narrowed, and he retracted the Byakugan. "Hn... it was just a squirrel, I think. I caught a glimpse of it, but it ran away pretty fast..."

Sakura nodded. "Okay. I probably disturbed it when I threw the kunai... I thought I saw something..." She retrieved the kunai and tucked it back in her pouch, frowning slightly. _I could have sworn I saw something..._

After fifteen minutes, Sasuke looked from behind the tree. No one was coming after him. He breathed a silent sigh of relief through his lips. It came out fast. _I'll wait till they're completely relaxed before I try again_, he thought wisely. _I don't want that to happen anymore..._

---

Temari grinned at Sakura. "You're going to be a geisha?"

"Apparently," the pink-haired girl grumbled, shooting a look towards her two male companions. "Where's Kankuro?"

"He'll come when I leave," Temari answered, tucking her fan in behind her back. "I thought you might need some company. Good thing I'm here... I can help you with your costume." She turned to Gaara and Neji. "When is she going?"

Neji broke off a piece of bread and threw it to Sakura. "We need to have as little amount of civilians there as possible. There will only be a couple in the building on..." He turned to Gaara, who had gone to the teahouse to gather information, expectantly.

"Today and next week." He folded his arms. "So we'll have to do it today. We don't have enough time to wait till next week."

Temari nodded. "Sakura, come on," she said with a small grin. "You and I are going kimono-shopping."

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "We'll be back soon," she said to the other two, and the kunoichi left.

---

"Ooh, this one's nice... oh, no, wait, that one's _gorgeous_! This one's okay, but it doesn't really match your coloring... hmmm, I doubt that'll attract _anyone_..."

If there was one thing to be learned from this, it was that Temari loved shopping. Sakura sighed and halfheartedly browsed through the fabrics while the shop owner practically fawned over Temari, giving her hints and saying that she'd get a discount if she bought this with this... The unending chatter was slowly driving Sakura mad. She pushed a whole armful of kimonos out of the way, and gasped.

It was the perfect kimono. "Temari! Look at this!" She gestured towards the kimono, and Temari breathed out a sigh of wonder. It was beautiful. The under-kimono was a pastel pink with flowers embroidered in a deeper pink. The overkimono split into two layers. The first was a light lime green, with designs of darker green. Over that was a sunny, buttercup-yellow layer, with sleeves that went to her mid-shin and beautiful embroidered flowers in red and gold thread. The obi was black with designs of cherry blossoms and seeds and rivers, all in gold, silver, green, and blue thread. It was tied with a thick red cord. "We'll take this one," they both said at the same time, grinning dreamily.

The old man looked delighted. "Wonderful!" he squeaked. "Now, I must show you these hair ornaments and makeup..."

At the end of the shopping trip, they'd bought the kimono, an extra kimono just in case, hair ornaments, makeup, and hair dye. "Anybody will recognize your pink hair," Temari said as they walked from the shop, arms laden with packages. "It's only smart to dye it a normal color."

Sakura conceded at the end, looking fondly at her pink locks. "It comes out with water and soap, though, right?"

"Right."

Sakura reassured, the two kunoichi went back to the camp to find Neji and Gaara just returning. "Where were you?" Sakura asked, laying down the packages.

As Gaara lifted a bag uncertainly, eyeing it as if it would explode in his face, Neji answered her. "We were scouting the premesis, just in case the 'squirrel' I saw wasn't reallya squirrel. There wasn't anything around, so we're pretty sure it's secure."

Temari laughed at Gaara's expression, but quickly turned away as he glared at her. "What did you get?" the Kazekage asked, holding up a case of makeup. "What _is_ this stuff?"

Sakura laughed without abandon, even with Gaara's scowl in her direction. "It's makeup," she explained, opening the case so the Sand boy could see the rouge, powder, charcoal, and various other pastes and powders and colors. "I got two kimono and some laquered zori sandals, and some tabi socks. Everything a geisha needs."

"Dye?" Neji said, looking at the container. His eyes flickered over her. "Ah, your hair. Good thinking."

"It was Temari's idea," Sakura said, and the girl smiled.

"You'd better get ready," Neji said, putting the dye back in the bag. "It's almost time."

Temari nodded. "I'll get everything ready. Sakura, get one of these two to help you with the dye."

Sakura nodded. Gaara gave her a death glare, so she turned to Neji. "Neji-kun, will you please help me with this?" She smiled sweetly, and he raised an eyebrow, but got up from his perch on the branch.

"Fine."

They walked to the nearby stream, and Sakura frowned. "I can't get this on my shirt..."

"Take it off, then," Neji said simply, sitting on the banks of the stream, his shoes off and pants rolled up.

Sakura's cheeks tinted pink. "_What_?"

"Oh, come on, Sakura. We're teammates, and it's not like you'll be naked or anything." He smirked slightly, making her blush more. For some reason, the blush made him grin. She looked cute when she did that.

Wait... did he just say she looked cute?

Sakura's blush deepened, but she did as asked, pulling off her top to reveal a black bra. Neji blinked, not showing any emotion, but inside his heart was thumping wildly. _Damn it_, he thought angrily. "Lie down," he ordered her. She did so, putting her hair over the stream so that the edges trickled into the water, flowing with the small current.

Neji pushed her in farther, and she gasped as she felt his hands on her waist. He held onto her tightly as her hair was submerged, and pulled her back in. He opened the dye packet and worked the stuff in, using his fingers to spread the dye evenly. Slowly, her pink hair changed to a dark brown. Sakura smiled, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Neji's fingers running through her hair. She subconsciously let out something similar to a purr, and Neji's eyes widened. This was an unexpected reaction.

The dye was all in, but he continued to massage her scalp, enjoying the feel of her slick, soft, wet hair. After a minute, realizing that he should probably stop (lest he get too far out of control, and start doing something _really_ drastic...), he washed his hands in the lake. The dye came off with a little scrubbing. He picked up Sakura, whose eyes flew open at once with a gasp, but he smiled slightly at her and laid her on a slanted rock in the sun to let her hair dry. "Just sit here," he said, the smile still on his face as he sat next to her. "Your hair will probably dry soon."

She nodded, a bit suprised at his gentleness and the way he'd carried her, bridal style. She felt a little weird, and a little scared... but mostly giddy. Was that wrong?

After a while, Sakura's now-mahogany hair was dry. "How do I look?" she asked, brushing it smooth with a small hairbrush she'd brought.

"I like it better pink," he said, with a bit of amusement.

She laughed.

---

Soon after they got back to the camp, Temari reappeared and dragged Sakura to a clearing surrounded by trees. "And don't you two look, either!" the Sand kunoichi shouted, smirking as the two boys glared at her.

Temari made Sakura stand and strip to her bra and cycling shorts. "We want you to be able to move if need be," she said in response to Sakura's questioning look. She put a robe on the girl first, then started on the makeup. Sakura's face was soon white as snow, her hair piled on top of her head expertly, tied with a gold ribbon. Temari then started putting on the clothes, starting with the tabi socks and shining zori, then moving on to the pink silk underkimono, and then adding the outer one. She frowned when she saw the obi. "This might take a minute," she muttered. She wrapped the fabric around a couple times, fastening the hooks and buttoning what needed to be buttoned. "I can't believe there's all this fabric for just one obi," she said with a grimace as she tied it in the back. She secured all of it with the thick red cord that had come with it and then made Sakura sit again while she added the finishing touches to the makeup. She brought out a small brush and dipped it in the rouge, making an oval on Sakura's lips to bring out their fullness. Temari drew in the Sakura's eyebrows with charcoal and smudged them just a little to make it less harsh a line. Then she sat back, looking pleased. "You look beautiful, Sakura," she said, wiping her forehead.

Sakura didn't trust herself to like what she found, and so declined the mirror Temari offered her. "Domo, Temari.How do you know how to do that?" Temari shrugged,and Sakura rolled her eyes"Let's just go," she said. "I want to make this as quick as possible."

"You're sure you know everything, Sakura? Tea pouring, proper etiquette, et cetera?" Temari asked nervously as they made their way back to the camp.

"Hai, Temari, I'm sure. My aunt was a geisha, and she instructed me on everything... her stories might as well have been lessons." She smiled reassuringly.

"Sakura?" Neji's voice sounded amazed. "That's... that's you?"

"Hai," Sakura said for the second time, her smile turning slightly smug. Gaara looked at her, too, and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Both seemed properly stunned. Temari smothered her giggles with her hand.

"Well, I'll see you three some other time," Temari said, taking out her fan. "I've got places to be. Good luck tonight, eh, Sakura?" She winked at the girl, giving her a light hug as to not mess up her outfit, waved to the others, and left.

Sakura cleared her throat. "So... who is going to escort me, Yamazaki Saachi, to the teahouse?"

Neji shook his head. "I'm not going near a teahouse," he protested. "I helped with the dye." He looked pointedly at Gaara, who sighed and leapt from his spot on a tree.

"I'll go," he said in a subdued voice.

"Get rid of the gourd, then," Sakura said. "It'll attract attention."

He scowled, but put the gourd of sand next to the tree. "Let's hurry, then." He picked her up, bridal-style, like Neji had done, and started running on the trees, careful not to let her hit any of them. Sakura clutched at him. _Is this a pattern or something?_ she asked herself incredulously. _What's with guys and carrying me?_ As they neared the village, Gaara let her down, and they started walking. They neared the teahouse, and she made to enter, but he stopped her. "Wait." He disappeared. Sakura was considering going in anyway when he reappeared, a cherry blossom in his hand. "Your hair... needed something," he said, sounding as though he found it difficult to breathe. He gently placed it into the golden ribbon, tucking it in. She could feel it gliding through her hair, feel his fingers brush her neck ever-so-gently as he let his hand fall. "...there," he whispered.

"Arigato, Gaara-kun." Sakura touched her namesake carefully and smiled. "Domo arigato."

"It's no problem," he said, looking off and folding his arms. But he looked pleased. "Good luck, Sakura." He paused in mid-turn. "I'll come back at midnight."

_Sakura_. She liked the way it rolled off his tongue. But then, it sounded good whenNeji said it, too.And then, all of a sudden, she found herself trapped in the middle. What was she getting herself into? She nodded, still smiling slightly, and opened the door of the teahouse.

---

Tsunade's rage was tangible.

And loud.

"HE LEFT! THE TWERP ACTUALLY _LEFT_!" She kicked the desk, smashing it against the wall like the sake bottle. Naruto and other ANBU stood in the doorway, eyes widened behind their masks. She whirled on them, and a couple visibly flinched. "Go out and find him, damn it! Hurry! He might be halfway to Sound by now!" _Or_, she added mentally, frustrated, _on his way to Sakura_. Which one was more horrible, she didn't know... and didn't care to find out. She turned again. "Why are you still here? GO!"

---

When the door slid open, Sakura was ready. The tea was set out, a delicate white pot with green designs. Sushi, sashimi, rice balls, and other snacks were laid out on the other side of the table. A shamisen was propped up next to her, and Sakura herself was smiling in a way she hoped was both seductive and sweet. Another geisha let the man in, and bowed. He didn't return the bow, but stared at Sakura, his mouth slightly agape before he remembered to close it.

_He looks like a fish_, Sakura decided, _even without his mouth open_. His mouth had a downward turn to it, and his eyes were large and slightly glassy. He was balding, with a small goatee. He had the misfortune of having a thin face, arms, and legs, and a bloated blob for the rest of his body, visible even under his richly-decorated kimono. After a while, he sat. "My lovely creature," he said, "I was told that you were new to the teahouse. What is your name?"

Sakura poured the tea as she answered, showing her bare wrist. He ogled. "My name, Tanaka-san, is Saachi."

"Please, call me Satoya-chan. Saachi-san, you are looking beautiful tonight."

She fluttered accordingly. "Oh, Satoya-chan does me a great honor, I'm sure." She smiled brilliantly. "Would he care for sushi? Sashimi?" He nodded, and she filled a plate with both, handing it to him with a little bow. "Sake, perhaps? Only the best for you, Satoya-chan." He nodded again, more eagerly, and she poured him a cup full to the brim with rice wine. "Satoya-chan, may I inquire as to what you do in business? Only, you're dressed so very nicely, I thought you must have a successful life... brought about by a clever mind, no doubt." She turned on the charm, and was relieved to see that it was working. His chest puffed out a little.

"I own a string of teahouses, not including this one, that are very successful. Although, I'm sure that I should buy this one, now that you're here." He winked at her, drinking the sake, and she smiled indulgently.

"Surely such a business would have many rivals," Sakura said, feigning naivete and innocence. "After all, there are many teahouses and okiya, geisha houses, in this area."

"Oh, yes, there _were_ many," he said with a smug smile as Sakura refilled his sake cup, "but they have been out of business for a while now, thanks to me."

Sakura pretended to look amazed. "Why, you must have had such a brilliant plan, Satoya-chan! But then, I'm not surprised... stupid as I am, Satoya-chan, I've realized that you must be exceedingly clever already!"

"Ah, my dear Saachi-san, your looks will ever compensate for your lack of knowledge, and that lack is clearly because of who you are, what you do for your work." He patted her hand, making Sakura want to smack him and wash it thoroughly. He finished his sake, and she refilled the cup again. "But yes, I am quite clever, and I have had certain measures to be taken to make sure that they will not own a successful teahouse again." _We're getting there_, Sakura thought, watching him drink the sake.

The drugged sake was working beautifully. His eyes were even more glazed now, and he was extremely drowsy. Still, he kept drinking it as Sakura quesioned him further. "How was this done, Satoya-chan? Really, you must tell me; I'm _ever_ so curious at your brilliance!"

He smiled huskily. "You are terribly beautiful," he slurred, now drunk as well as drugged. "I contracted a group of rebels to... _dispose_... of the teahouse owners for me. It was a wonderful job."

"Can you tell me anything else about these rebels? They sound intriguing."

"They... they have a headquarters..." She was losing him. "Somewhere... can't remember..."

Sakura cursed mentally. "Think, Satoya-chan, do think. I'm sure you can remember, with your vast knowlege."

He smiled weakly. "Come back... tomorrow, and I'll tell you more... Saachi-san, I am feeling tired... if you serve me again tomorrow, I'll tell you more... you're so beautifullll..." He fell over.

Sakura sighed, but was also extremely glad that he had passed out. Under both sake and drugs, there was no telling what he could have tried... _and gotten away with_, she realized suddenly, _because I don't have any weapons. Baka_, she admonished herself. She got up from her seat and threw the drugged sake out of the window, emptying the cups and the bottle. "Yoko," she called to the maid, "he's fainted. Can you make sure he gets home?"

The girl sighed but complied, dragging the unconscious customer away. "Yoko!" Sakura hissed urgently. The girl turned.

"Hai, ma'am?"

"Here." Sakura pressed yen and a pretty comb, compliments of Temari, into the girl's hand. "I'll be back tomorrow for him, all right? Make sure he knows that. Leave a note or something."

"Hai, ma'am," she repeated, happier as she tucked the gifts into her obi. "Domo arigato."

Sakura merely smiled and patted the girl on the head. She listened as Yoko dragged Satoya outside, probably to go to his apartment, and stole outside just as a clock rang twelve. Right on cue, Gaara was there, appearing as quickly as if he had been there all along. "How was it?" he asked, picking her up again.

She sighed. "I have to go again tomorrow," she explained as he leapt through the trees. "He passed out before he could tell me much. I know for sure, though, that he used the rebels to kill his competition in the teahouse business. He seemed quite smug about it, too."

"Was he... likeable?"

"Are you kidding?" She scowled. "He was one of the worst men I've ever met. Excluding, of course, Sasuke, the worst of all time."

She didn't see Gaara's half-smile.

---

Sasuke frowned. So, he was the worst in the world, eh? But there wasn't conviction in her words. It seemed like she was trying to make herself believe them... though it was obvious, he thought angrily, that Gaara was only glad to.

The Uchiha leapt after them, eyes on Sakura. Even with her hair dyed and her face painted, she was beautiful. A sudden rush of emotion hit him so hard he was afraid he would keel over. She was gorgeous, and it was obvious that both Gaara and Hyuuga thought so, too, what with the stupid cherry blossom the Sand kid had given her and the scalp massage Hyuuga had.

He'd given her a hug, but he soon realized that a hug just wasn't enough.

He'd have to get serious about this, and fast. Because now, this wasn't just an ego trip to restore his pride, nor just a way to make Hyuuga jealous. No... now, he knew that he really did love Sakura. He really did want to have her for his own, have her as only his and no one else's.

_This_, he decided grimly as his eyes scanned her curvy figure, now folded tightly in Gaara's arms, _is war_.

----

Wow, everybody! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm doing my best to give you as many chapters as possible in little enough time... I hope you enjoy this one!


	5. Hopeless Causes

**Aishiteru, Cherry Blossom**

---

Chapter Four: Hopeless Causes

---

Sakura blinked her green eyes open at first light, stretching and getting up as quickly as she could. Neji was sound asleep. _Good_. She turned towards Gaara's spot and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. He was right there, right in front of her face. He was hanging on a branch. They had brushed noses. His wrinkled slightly, as if the contact disturbed him. "I don't sleep, remember?"

The kunoichi lowered her hand and gave a watery chuckle. "I know, but you didn't have to scare me like that!" she whispered, grabbing a change of clothes. "I'm going to take a bath, okay? Don't let anyone... well... come." She blushed furiously, and he have a small smirk. "Oh, shut up," she hissed, walking off.

Gaara chuckled mentally and looked after her. She looked very pretty there, with the first shining rays of sun in front of her. Her hair was still brown, but it sparkled in the sunlight with the barest hint of pink in them. She was walking gracefully, hardly touching the earth's surface (or so it seemed). He watched her for a long time, until she turned to go to the stream and went out of his vision. He sighed, kneading his forehead with the heels of his hands. What was he thinking?

---

Sakura tied her hair up to the top of her head and quietly slid into the stream. It was chilly from the night, but the sun on her face was blissfully warm. She brought out the lavender-rose petal soap Hinata had given her for her birthday and lathered her hands, scrubbing her body furiously to get rid of the smells of sake and tea. They weren't neccessarily bad smells, but she didn't want anything to remind her of what she had to do that night... and what she had to repeat this night, as well. She sighed, itching to wash her hair, but didn't. With all the scrubbing and soap, her dye would come out, and she hadn't bought a second carton.

Instead, then, she leaned against the banks of the river and closed her eyes, listening to the way the water trickled, the wind brushed the grass, a soft footstep sunk into the ground...

A footstep?

She leapt out of the water, grabbing a kunai from her pile of clothes, not caring that she wasn't wearing anything. And then, suddenly, she did.

It was Sasuke.

She gave a small 'eep' and put her body back underwater at once, but not before his eyes widened and he smirked. "Sasuke! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Konoha?"

He shrugged. "I got bored, and thought I'd check up on you." He sat by the bank of the stream.

"Go away! I'm... I mean... go away!" Sakura's face was red; she was shaking with barely suppressed embarrassment and rage.

The handsome Uchiha dipped a finger in the water and stirred absentmindedly. "I came here to get a drink," he said truthfully, taking out his water container and scooping up some. "Now that you're here, though... how's the mission going?"

Her mouth opened. "I'm... I'm not telling you!" she spat, watching him drink the water with a calmness that was, at the same time, exceedingly... _cool_. She shook her head.

He swallowed the water. "All right, then. And by the way... I like your hair better pink."

_So did Neji_, she thought with an inward smile. She couldn't help the way the smile showed on her face, and Sasuke smirked again. A victory. "Yeah, I do, too," she said softly. "But, if it's for the mission... it'll come out, though."

"That's good."

She nodded, fingering a mahogany lock. "Hey, wait!" she said suddenly. "I shouldn't even be talking to you, teme!" She grabbed her clothes and covered herself with them, standing from the stream and walking up to the bank, preparing to leave. "I don't even know why you're talking to me... after all, I just wouldn't understand, would I?"

"Sakura..." He stood up.

"And you can save your apologies and hugs, and you can save trying to catch me off guard," she stormed angrily.

"Sakura..."

"Because if I couldn't get a hug and apology when I was twelve, why now? Why now, huh? Answer me that!"

He hugged her. Again. Except this one was fiercer... and she wasn't wearing anything. Her heart pounded a mile a minute, and her cheeks flushed even more. "S... Sasuke... no... don't..." she protested weakly. He ignored her and gently spoke into her neck, his warm breath tickling her. She felt a trill of excitement go up her spine.

"Sakura," he breathed, "I was out of line. I'm sorry. And for the 'why now' question... Sakura, I think I've always loved you..." He raised his head and looked into her eyes. They were confused... and weakening. The anger was gone. "I've just never realized it." And with that, he captured her lips in a forceful kiss.

Sakura's eyes were wide as saucers. She relaxed slightly, amazed at the turn this had taken. Too amazed to say anything. "Sakura," he said into her mouth, "don't tell anyone I'm here. Please."

"...I have to get back to the camp," she whispered. He ignored her and continued to kiss her.He bit her lower lip gently, then licked it to soothe the sting. She let out an unvoluntary moan, and he laughed into her mouth, using his tongue to play with hers. She mustered up all of her will and broke the kiss. "Really... I do... they'll be looking..."

He pulled away, brushing a piece of hair away from her face. "Of course." His voice was a low rumble. "See you soon, hm?"

"Right..." He was gone. Still in another world, she dressed and walked back to the camp. She saw that Neji was up now, and making breakfast out of fish. She tried not to let her asonishment show, but it was hopeless. She nearly collapsed by the fire.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Neji asked, concerned. "You look... I don't know. Dazed."

_Don't tell anyone I'm here_, his voice echoed in her mind. "I'm fine," she said. "Just a little tired."

The two boys shot each other glances, but she didn't care. She felt... amazing, but also extremely confused. The kiss was wonderful... her first real kiss (not counting ones from ages four to thirteen)... but she wasn't sure if she liked the person that had given it to her. Sure, Sasuke was handsome, and kind to her (now), and... well... to say the least, irresistable with that smug smirk and those cool onyx eyes that sparkled when he pulled her to him... and the way his face had been so close to hers... closer than any boy's had ever been before... she subconsciously gave a sigh, not noticing the increasingly concerned looks on both of her companions' faces. "Are you sure you're okay?" Neji asked. Gaara said nothing, but surprisingly put a hand on her shoulder. The touch jolted her out of her reverie.

_And then there's Gaara and Neji_, she thought, feeling miserably puzzled. _I'm in love with three guys at once! ...that's so typical._

"Hai, I'm sure," she told them, smiling slightly and feeling guilty for wondering what _their_ kisses would taste like...

---

The day passed, for the most part, uneventfully. At five o'clock, Sakura started on her makeup, tying a mirror to a tree and doing what she remembered Temari and her aunt telling her. Unlike Temari did, though, she left a little skin visible at the hairline on her neck... her aunt had told her once that it was like wearing a miniskirt if you lived in the Western world. She smiled slightly at the memory and continued to apply the stuff. She put on a little blush, a pale, peachy color, and enhanced her eyes with a bit of color, too. It wasn't traditional, but it couldn't hurt. She softened her eyebrows and rouged her lips, and she was finished.

This next kimono was just as amazing as the last one. It was a deep emerald green that would bring out her eyes spectacularly, with deeper-green vines outlined in shining gold thread and flowers in varying shades: pink outlined in silver, blue outlined in gold, and red outlined in silky white. The flowers seemed to be alive, as did the grasses at the hem that were made from smooth, lovely green silkthread in different shades. The underkimono was a shade of light pink like the other kimono's was, but this one had light blue rivers curving up it, with fish embroidered in silver. She sighed when she looked at the obi, and called Gaara over for help, as Neji was getting their dinner ready. It was a beautiful obi; blue, with gold, silver, blue, and green designs of waves on the shore. Gaara wrapped it expertly under Sakura's instructions and secured it all with a silver cord.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "I wish I could wear one of these every day," she marveled. Gaara snorted, but he looked properly stunned once again.

"It's nice," he allowed, black-rimmed eyes staring at her.

She turned around and smiled. "It is, isn't it... _Panda-chan_!"

His least favorite nickname caused him to narrow his 'panda' eyes. "Don't call me that," he said, irritated (and slightly amused, but he knew better than to show it).

"Oh, butPanda-chan, you look so cute!" she smiled, lifting a hand to touch his face. The contact surprised him, but she kept going, running her fingers softly over his tattoo, over his forehead, over his closed eyes, over his nose and lips and cheeks... "Gaara..." she whispered, "why don't you like it when anyone touches you?"

His eyes opened, and he grasped her hand firmly but gently, pushing it down. "Because," he said, "I can love only myself to survive." It was a motto he'd been taught long ago, and he felt liked he was betraying his mother by even thinking otherwise.

"Gaara, that's not true," Sakura said quietly. "You need love from others to survive, don't you? I know I do. Probably everybody does."

"No one loves me, and I've survived," he said stiffly as they walked back to camp.

Sakura was silent for a moment. "_I_ love you," she defended softly.

He stared at her, and she smiled slightly. "Y-you do?"

She nodded. "I'm confused, though, Gaara. You and... and two others, as horrible as that is." She looked at him, hoping that he'd understand. "And Gaara... I'm scared."

They were at the edge of camp, and Neji was looking at them curiously. Gaara looked at her. "Me, too."

Gaara was scared? The almighty Gaara was scared of something? It was shocking, Sakura decided. _But it makes me feel better. Maybe that's what he was aiming for._ "Arigato, Panda-chan." She smiled at him and went forward.

Gaara watched her from a distance, his mind in a turmoil. If Shukaku was one to cry and rage, it probably would have. **_That girl doesn't love you. She's toying with you._**

Gaara felt compelled to believe the demon, but he shook his head, smiling slightly. _No, she's not. She's telling the truth._

He watched with a bit of jealousy as Neji tucked senbon needles disguised as hair ornaments into Sakura's ornate hairstyle, and slid flat blades into her fan. He watched with even more jealousy as he tucked a kunai into her obi and picked her up to carry her back to the teahouse as he had done the night before.

He watched as they left, talking and laughing, and he realized with a start who one of the two other people was.

And the second of the two was sitting on a branch above him, scowling furiously.

---

Sakura met Yoko in the hallway and smiled slightly. "Yoko," she said quietly, "for last night... domo arigato."

The girl smiled slightly and bowed. "It was my pleasure, ma'am. Well... not exactly my pleasure, but for you, I did it without complaint."

Sakura laughed. "Well, I'm flattered. Such a thing may happen again tonight... but this time, I'll help you carry him, all right?"

Yoko's eyes widened. "Oh, but you couldn't, ma'am! Not in that lovely kimono! And it's... it's my place to do that, not yours!"

Sakura's eyes twinkled. "I insist. I'll change. It's all I can do for your help. I know you aren't exactly treated like royalty here, are you?"

Yoko flushed, afraid to say anything that would go against the teahouse.

Sakura laughed again. "It's all right. Go ahead and have some tea. I'll call for you when I'm ready."

Yoko nodded and left, black hair falling from its bun. Sakura shook her head with a smile. _Poor girl. I'll be sorry to leave her..._

The door to the teahouse opened, and she hurried to get into her place, sitting by the table as she had done last night. Tanaka Satoya entered, his stomach preceding his face, and sat, looking lusty and excited. "My dear blossom," he said in what he probably thought was a husky voice, "I have awaited this moment for the entire day."

_You probably spent the entire day trying hangover cures_, Sakura thought with a mental smirk. "Oh, Satoya-chan honors me, as always. Would you care for sake and food?"

"Hai, domo." He ate a rice ball and drank the sake quickly, as he had last night. "Now... what were we talking of last night, Saachi-san?"

"Oh... I was asking you where these 'helpers' of yours are located," Sakura said carefully, filling his cup again.

"Ah, hai." His head bobbed in a nod. "I remember now. Alas, though, my darling... I'm afraid I can't tell you."

Sakura was struck with panic, but didn't let it show on her features. Instead, she looked sad and sniffed. "I... I understand if you don't _trust_ me, Satoya-chan..."

"There's one thing that will help me tell you," he said with a devious smile.

Sakura was disgusted, but feigned innocence. "Oh, Satoya-chan... please tell me what..."

He didn't answer, but went to the other side of the table and kissed her neck. Sakura shuddered, but tried to calm herself, remembering the weapons she had, the self defence she'd learned... the ability to knock someone out with a touch of a finger... She stroked the man's neck and breathed lightly on his ear, managing to make her kimono go up to reveal her thigh as she poured him more and more sake. He drank it all, and his eyes once again became glassy.

She cringed as his hans loosened her obi, causing her right sleeves to fall down, revealing her bare shoulder. She felt like throwing up as he kissed it, and felt so again when she felt something hard press into her leg. _What a perverted old man... ugh..._ "Now, my brilliant Satoya-chan," she said seductively, stroking the hardness lightly and hating herself for it, "whereare the headquarters?"

He moaned. "Here in the village... underground... it's under... the old okiya... geisha house..."

She smiled. _Bingo_. She found the cluster of nerves in his neck and pushed in with her thumb. He slumped against her, totally out of consciousness. She sighed in relief and redid her kimono, taking off her makeup withacloth on the table."Yoko!" she whispered out of the door. The maid came running quickly. "Domo," Sakura said. "He's in there. I'll be right with-"

She heard something outside. It sounded like a muffled thump, like someone landing on the ground. Her pulse quickened. "Go outside and start towards his house. Hurry. There's danger here."

Yoko looked frightened. "What?"

"Just go, Yoko!"

"But ma'am... if there's danger... you're all alone..."

"I can handle myself, Yoko," Sakura said, looking at her in the eyes.

Yoko gasped. _She's not really a geisha,_ she thought with amazement. _She's a spy of some sort..._ "I won't tell anyone, ma'am."

"Domo arigato, Yoko. Now go, hurry!" Yoko hurried away, dragging Tanaka, and Sakura stepped outside. _It could be nothing,_ she thought, hoping she was right.

Someone grabbed her from behind. A kunai was pressed to her back. "We know you're a ninja," a voice hissed. "We know that you have our headquarters now... and that's not good. We'll have to kill you."

Sakura sucked in her breath and made handsigns right before the kunai slit her throat. The kunai instead cut wood, and the men behind her, three of them, growled in anger. Sakura tried to run... _Damn this kimono!_ she thought angrily. She took the kunai out of her obi and cut the skirt and her sleeves raggedly, running faster, pushing chakra into her feet.

The three men were over her, then in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" the one on the left hissed.

"She's a pretty one," the one on the right said, amused.

"Maybe we should keep you, instead of kill you," the leader agreed, advancing, a smirk on his masked face.

"You won't get the chance!" Sakura hissed, forming handsigns. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" she cried furiously. Water poured from around her, smashing her opponents into trees. She leapt into the air and took out her fan, slicing it downwards. Blades flew from it. Three struck the one on the left, and he fell into the torrent of water. Two hit the heart of the one on the right, and he did likewise. The last one hit the leader, and he grimaced as it sliced his leg deeply. Sakura felt raindrops.

"Feisty," he grinned evilly. "I like that."

Sakura ran again, jumping into the trees. It started raining full force._Gaara... Neji... even Sasuke... where are you?_

Suddenly, a kunai pierced her arm. She cried out in pain, but kept running, trying to get to the camp. She heard the shuriken before she saw them and ducked accordingly, but a couple sliced her legs. She stumbled and fell, panting. The man stood over her, grabbed the collars of her kimono, and lifted her. "There we go," he said. Blood seeped from his wound and Sakura's.

She gathered chakra into her leg and kicked him in the stomach, sending him yards back. His eyes widened as she took out her hair ornaments and threw them expertly, her wethair tumbling down her back. The dye was wearing off with the rain, and her hair was now completely pink. The senbon needles pierced his stomach, and he yelled in raw agony. Sakura gasped as he got back up. "You're coming with me," he grunted, "if I have to die to get you there..." Sakura looked around. She was out of weapons...

She punched the ground. Her chakra was so great that it created a shockwave, making a crater that made her opponent fall. His eyes widened further. _She's strong!_Sakura ran as fast as she could... no, faster... and he was following her still...

_How can he still be going?_ she wondered desperately. He caught up to her in a great leap and tackled her to the ground. Her chest felt like it was on fire as she grabbed his arm with the kunai, turning and trying to fight him off. Her strength flooded her arms, and she pushed him off. As he came towards her again, she wound up her fist and punched. Hard.

Her opponent fell to the ground, holding his nose. "You... bitch..." he snarled.

"HAKKE HYAKU NIJUHACHI SHO!"

Those four words filled Sakura with such relief she could hardly stand it. "Neji! Gaara!"

As Neji attacked, Gaara scooped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked with surprising gentleness.

"Hai..."

"You're wounded," he said darkly, eyes narrowing.

"Gaara... no..." She looked worried.

When Neji was done, the man was barely standing. Gaara raised his hand. "SABAKU KYU!"

Sakura watched in horror as the sand covered the man. Neji sighed and covered her with his body. "_I_ don't even want to watch this..." he muttered, holding her close. "Don't look."

"SABAKU TAISHO!"

There was a barely-heard scream, and then splattering of blood. Sakura held onto Neji tightly. "I hate it when he does that," she whispered.

Neji nodded, stroking her hair, and watched in relief as the rain cleansed everyone of the blood. Gaara scowled as his sand went back into the gourd and returned to Sakura and Neji. "He was going to kill you," he growled. "I only returned the favor."

Neji stood, helping Sakura up. "Well, at least that's done. Did you find th-" His white eyes widened and he pitched forward. Sakura screamed as she saw a Fuuma Shuriken sticking out of his back. Gaara's sand shield had protected him, but he turned to find whoever had thrown it.

Sakura felt hands tighten around her waist and turned to see one of the men she thought she'd drowned. "GAA-" He clamped over her mouth and used the same nerve-cluster technique she had used on Tanaka. _I hate irony..._ Sakura thought dully as she blacked out.

The last thing she saw was Gaara, turning with eyes wide and angry.


	6. Descisions

**Aishiteru, Cherry Blossom**

---

Chapter Five: Descisions

---

_Did I disappoint you, or leave a bad taste in your mouth?_

_-- "One"; M.J. Blige ft. U2_

---

Gaara turned just in time to see an unconscious Sakura being dragged away by a man in black with knife wounds on his arms, probably from Sakura herself. He gave an inhuman roar, prompted by Shukaku, and leapt after the man, moving faster than he'd ever moved in his life.**_ We're going to kill him for stealing our little cherry blossom_**, Shukaku shouted inside his mind. Gaara couldn't agree more, but damn it, the guy was faster than he was.

He ran even faster, breaking the branches he leapt onto in his anger and quickness. Suddenly, the man disappeared. Gaara stopped in disbelief and horror. He'd lost her. The pink-haired kunoichi that he loved was gone, just like his other loved ones. The familiar feeling of loss and emptiness entered his heart, but was quickly consumed by absolute rage. He let out another roar, louder this time, that seemed to echo across the forest.

_Damn it all_, he thought. That fucking ninja... "DAMN IT!" Gaara shouted, running his hands through his unruly red hair. _Hyuuga_, he remembered silently, trying to cut through his rage and failing miserably. Hyuuga was hurt, and he was on his team. Besides that, Sakura would be easier to find if there was more than one person trying to find her...

Gaara ran back to their camp, where Neji was grimacing in pain, the Fuuma Shuriken lying on the floor. The Hyuuga genius was standing, though, and bleeding freely. Gaara quickly searched in the bags for bandages and handed them to Neji, who accepted them with a nod of thanks. The silence between them stretched miles, and the atmosphere was taut and tense, even though it was dampened by rain. "We have to find her," Neji said tonelessly after he was finished bandaging himself.

Gaara didn't move. "I lost her." He sounded hollow.

Neji winced, fully appreciating Sakura's healing powers and wishing more than ever that she was there. "It's not your fault."

Gaara didn't say anything, but was glaring at the ground with particular menace. And as he did, he saw something. A scroll. He picked it up curiously, glancing at it suspiciously. "Hyuuga... did you bring any scrolls?"

"No..." Neji walked over to him. "Did you or Sakura?"

"No." Gaara turned it over, and his black-rimmed eyes widened at the design on the scroll.

The Uchiha fan.

He ripped the scroll open, and Neji read aloud. "_You two are pathetic. I'm going after Sakura as you read this. Don't try to follow; you'll only mess things up more. Stay where you are and wait for me to bring her back... although you might not see her once I get her._

_-- Uchiha Sasuke_"

"He's been following us this whole time?" Gaara hissed. "I thought Byakugan could see anything."

Neji glared at him. "He took off too fast, remember? Sakura thought she saw him, didn't she? And--" his pearl-colored eyes widened. "She knew... remember earlier today, when she came back from bathing and she was all hazy and distant? She knew the whole day, and she never told us anything."

Gaara's expression was horrifically angry. "She wanted to protect him... damn it, she probably still loves him."

Neji frowned, remembering her hurt. "No, I don't think she really does. He must have done something that confused her... apologized, or something, then asked her not to tell anyone she was here... you know Sakura, she would obey."

Gaara was silent for a minute, but then his fist clenched tightly. "She kept touching her lips."

Neji scowled, realization dawning on his features. "The Uchiha..."

"...kissed her," Gaara finished, his sand rising from the gourd threateningly.

"And, of course that would make her feel confused... after all, he thought she was annoying, before, didn't he?" Neji was talking to himself more than Gaara, but he felt his grip on the scroll tighten. _Fucking Uchiha. He was messing with her... manipulating her._ A kiss from her first love must have made Sakura practically melt. But Neji was angry about more than Sasuke's manipulation. _He kissed Sakura... he kissed my Sakura..._ 'My'? Where did that come from? _He used his kiss to take advantage of her..._

Gaara growled dangerously, just barely keeping his sand under control. "We have to find her first. Before the Uchiha does."

Neji nodded, a dark look on his face. "Let's go."

They took off at the same time.

---

Sakura awoke to a stinging pain in her neck. Her body felt heavy... so heavy she felt she could hardly move. She managed to lift her neck slightly, only to see various figures in black. Gradually, realization struck through her daze. She was chained to a metal slab made to look like a bed."L... let me go!" she shouted weakly.

The figures laughed. "She _is_ pretty... you were right," one said, reaching out a black-gloved finger to caress her cheek. Sakura bit the finger, and the man laughed again, cruelly. He smashed her head against the hard metal bed, intensifying her headache, and she groaned. "Feisty, too... though we can take care of that."

As they turned, Sakura took stock: she was alive, thank Kami-sama or God or whoever for that. She was weak, and very hard to move. Her chakra... seemed gone. "What the hell?" she breathed. "Why can't I use my chakra?"

The man leaned over and brushed a lock of pink hair from her face. "That's a secret, love. Sorry." His hand moved to her neck, and he took it, squeezing gently. "Such a pretty little neck," he said almost reverently. "It wouldn't take much force to break it... to snap it in half..."

"I won't give you the chance," Sakura hissed angrily.

The man pressed harder, and she forced herself not to choke and show weakness as his thumb dug into her windpipe. "Give it up, lovely. You're not a match for me, not with your chakra gone and hands and feet strapped down."

Sakura mustered the worst, dirtiest, most hateful look she could and shot it at the man, hoping her expression conveyed all of her anger. The man let go of her neck and rapped her smartly on her slightly large forehead. "Now, now, love. You look prettier when you're not scowling." And with another bout of annoying laughter, the shinobi were gone, shutting a door behind them and leaving Sakura alone to ponder her fate.

_Most likely they'll kill me_, she thought miserably. _Well... unless they want to toy with me. Ugh._ She frowned. _No, Sakura... don't think that. You'll find a way out of here._

**_Damn right we will!_**

_Eh...? You have an idea?_

**_...no. But we damn well will get out of here anyway!_**

Sakura sighed. This could take a while.

---

Neji and Gaara ran through the trees, tracking Uchiha. "I can sense his chakra signature," Neji said, barely containing his anger. "He went this way. He must know where they're taking her somehow... his chakra seems confident."

Gaara said nothing, merely glared at whatever they passed by.

---

Sasuke stood outside the compound, masking his chakra signature as he had done so many times before. She was inside somewhere. He knew it, and he wasn't about to let the other two idiots get her first. That note had been a stroke of his pride, and he soon regretted it... they probably were already on the move, even with Hyuuga's wound.

The Uchiha formed some handsigns and sunk into the ground, going under the building. He moved along the rows of rooms until he caught a familiar chakra signature... except it was very weak. His brow furrowed in concern and anger as he focused his chakra carefully. His head popped out of the ground first, and he looked around carefully for any signs of video cameras or people. He only saw a shock of pink hair. Reassured, Sasuke lifted his entire body out of the ground, stepping behind Sakura.

The jade-eyed girl stiffened when she sensed a presence behind her. "_Try_ and kill me," she hissed venomously, fists clenched.

"Why would I do that?" He drawled, smirking slightly as he came into the dim light left by a candle on the side of the room.

"Sasuke?" She looked relieved and scared all at once. "Why... how...?"

He smirked and activated his Sharingan just in case, looking around the room. He was proud of his kekkei genkai, but the Byakugan would have worked a lot better in this.

Sakura suddenly gasped. "Neji-kun and Gaara-kun!"

Sasuke's red eye twitched. _-kun again. Damn it all._

"Are they okay?" she asked frantically. "Neji-kun... he had that Fuuma Shuriken, and..."

"I don't know, and I don't care," he said angrily, pulling out a kunai and working on her bonds. "You shouldn't either."

Sakura looked shocked. "Sasuke, they're my _teammates_! I can't just not care, and you're horrible for thinking that!"

Sasuke leaned over her and kissed her lightly. "You don't need to care for them. Not with me here."

Sakura frowned and turned her head away. Inner Sakura was telling her to go ahead and make out with the guy... something she'd supposedly wanted since being a genin. _I only wanted the attention. I only wanted people to notice me._ She smiled wanly to herself. _I'm just like Naruto in that sense, I guess. Ano... I thought I really loved Sasuke. I was so stupid..._ "No," she said simply as her hands and legs were freed. She massaged her wrists and slowly felt her chakra coming back to her usage. _It must have been something in the bonds_.

Sasuke, who had been about to pick her up, hesitated, his eyes thunderous. "What?"

"I said, 'no'." Sakura got up calmly, looking at him. "Sasuke, I appreciate you rescuing me. It's extremely nice of you, and it appears that I underestimated your caring for me. But, Sasuke, I know now that I didn't love you back then." She held up a hand, as Sasuke showed every sign of interrupting. "And no, I don't think I love you now, either. Not if you're so heartless you can't understand that I need to help and protect and care for my teammates. We can be friends, Sasuke. But not more."

Uchiha Sasuke stood stock-still, but his eyes were burning into her.

She looked at him sympathetically. "I'm... I'm sorry, Sasuke," she whispered, reaching up to put a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand. Hard. She yelped as he squeezed harder, and looked at him with rage and fear dancing in her eyes.

It almost happened in slow motion.

He raised his hand... Sakura's eyes widened... an explosion rocked the building... Gaara and Neji stood outside the room... distant footsteps and yells could be heard... Sasuke's hand going down... Gaara's cry of "SAKURA!"... Neji's angry shout of "UCHIHA!"...

His hand hit her face.

And then all hell broke loose.

---

I know this isn't as long as my other chapters, but I had a little writer's block on this one. Whew. So now, Sakura, Neji, and Gaara will have to fight Sasuke _and_ the assassins! Oh, dear!

And by the way, I'm starting to take votes on whether it's GaaSaku or NejiSaku. It's DEFINITELY not going to be SasuSaku. Sorry, Sasuke fans, but I don't really like that couple.


	7. Bloodshed and Two Hearts Beating As One

**Aishiteru, Cherry Blossom**

---

Chapter Six: Bloodshed

---

_Because I knew you, I have been changed for good._

_-- Wicked_

---

Gaara flew towards Sasuke with a speed he hadn't known he possessed, bodily tackling the Uchiha and slamming him into the wall. His aquamarine eyes were crazed with fury as he punched the raven-haired prodigy. "YOU HIT HER!" he roared in a rage.

Neji was at Sakura's side in an instant. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her carefully. Her cheek was red, and a bruise was swelling, but she nodded silently. He watched in horror as a tear trickled down her cheek, leaving an opaque trail.

"That bastard."

Neji's pearl eyes widened at her language. "Sakura?"

"That... _bastard_." She shook with anger. And looked at him, fire in her eyes.

The Hyuuga looked at her. Was this the same alter ego, the same mental self that had forcibly ejected Yamanaka Ino out of her Mind-Transer Justsu during the chuunin exams? Damn. It looked... furious. Sakura looked at Gaara beating the crap out of Sasuke and laughed cynically, without any real mirth. "It's funny," she said, not sounding amused in the slightest, "that the one Iwant tohate to love I end up loving to hate."

Neji put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, calm down," he said softly. "Gaara's taking care of it."

Sakura nodded sadly. "He is, isn't he?" She looked at him. "Neji, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For loving both of you," she said tearfully. "I'm a fucking fool. I can't... I shouldn't... and yet I do."

Neji was silent. "Sakura," he said finally, forcing her to look at him.

She didn't say anything, but her jade eyes met his white ones with such a look of longing and love and sorrow and sympathy that it nearly killed him. "What?" she whispered.

And suddenly he knew that it would be decided today. Suddenly he knew that it all depended on this fight, this mission. Maybe it always had. It had been his own fault for not realizing it sooner, and not acting on it. The only way he could be her choice was if he would be able to rewind the entire mission and simply... start over.

But he couldn't do that.

"Whatever you choose," he said, running a thumb across her cheek, "I'll be happy for you. And you know that you'll... you'll have my love."

She looked shocked, and for the first time it felt like he knew the answer better than she did. She nodded. "Arigato, Neji."

"No," he said insistently, "arigato, Sakura." And he hugged her gently, trying to memorize her. He realized that she was still wearing the ripped kimono, and chuckled, not knowing exactly why. When they released, Sakura was smiling slightly, and it made him smile, too. "Let's get this fight over with, shall we?" he asked, turning to face his opponents.

Suddenly, Sakura forced him down. A kunai embedded itself in the wall behind them, and Neji looked up to see the assassin group running towards them. They were all in black, but they sported a range of weapons: katanas, giant maces, crossbows, and even shotguns, along with all the standard ninja gear. Around half of the group ran to Sakura and Neji, while the other half turned left to confront the fighting Gaara and Sasuke.

"Byakugan!"

---

Sasuke was putting up a good fight, but he was simply no match for Gaara's rage-induced strength. His chakra pumped crazily as his sand attacked with amazing speed and power. Sasuke growled as he dodged a tendril of sand, and tried a different tactic. A mental tactic. "You think she loves you?" he said hoarsely as Gaara's face contorted. Shukaku was coming out. He had to get him angrier... get him out of control. "She's using you. Look at her with the Hyuuga. Look at her with me." Sasuke smirked as he blocked Gaara's fist. "I kissed her, and she liked it. I wonder, Sabaku... have you ever heard her moan for _you_? Have you ever felt her shiver in pleasure because of _y_-"

Gaara's kick hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Sasuke smirked, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he noticed Gaara morph into something... horrible. Something ugly and terrifying and demonic.

Shukaku was out.

Sasuke had won.

The Uchiha smirked and vanished just as Gaara ran for the final blow.

He never came back.

"GAARA! LOOK OUT!"

Sakura's shout caused the demon to turn, its head swiveling rapidly. His sand barrier came up, and Gaara smirked manically. He swiped at his opponents, leaving bloody gashes on their chests. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Sakura and Neji fighting bravely, taking down most of their own enemies. His heart thumped. _What if the traitor was right?_ He was momentarily distracted... but distracted enough to be caught of guard. A kunai was embedded in his stomach. He hissed in pain and anger, Shukaku literally roaring to the challenge.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she quickly formed handsigns. Neji looked at her curiously, but she kept going, trying to remember what Kakashi-sensei had told her... trying to make it work... "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!" she said under her breath. The ninja around them immediately stopped, staring in horror or crying out in shock... each in their own imagined Hell.

Neji sprang into action, grabbing a katana from one and stabbing him with it, then using it to kill most of the others. A couple had woken themselves from the genjutsu by stabbing themselves with kunais, and Sakura was fighting them. Neji felt a rising admiration for the girl fighting next to him. There was no doubt... she wasn't the old twelve-year-old Sakura. There was a small sense of discord inside of him, though, and he felt the awful truth: he wouldn't win this. Pushing it out of his mind, he launched towards his remaining shinobi.

There were only a couple ninja left. Sakura grabbed a handful of shuriken, throwing them at her opponent; he managed to dodge most of them, but one sliced his shirtsleeve. She saw a forehead protector seared into his arm and barely managed to keep from throwing up. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she said hastily, watching as two clones appeared on either side of her. She ran towards the man, trying to get a better look as she kicked him into her second clone, who punched him into the ground. Her third clone landed on him with a kunai and stabbed him through the heart, and Sakura was able to see the protector's symbol.

Sound.

The minute that thought struck her, she was on her knees, puking her guts out onto the cold, dirty floor. She felt dizzy, and there was an extreme pain in her ears. She recognized this. This was what those Sound nins had done to Lee back in the chuunin exams...

Sakura looked up and grimaced at the man in front of her, who had on the same metal arm that had caused Lee such pain. The pastel-pink-haired kunoichi yelled in pain.

Gaara heard.

In a split second, the demonic shinobi was rushing towards his loved one, claws outstretched and sand swirling frantically. "**_SABAKU KYU_**; **_SABAKU TAISHO_**!" Blood rained on Sakura's head. Enemy blood.

Sakura turned just in time to be forced to her knees again by a second opponent that had crept up behind her to avoid Gaara's wrath. His kunai was pressed to her neck, and he was straddling her hips, leaning over her almost seductively.She supposed there was a seductiveness in fighting, but that was far from her mind now.The cold metal of his weaponbit into her skin, and she could feel her own blood spilling, mixing with her enemies'. She gathered chakra into her legs and pushed up, sending the man flying into Neji's stolen katana.

She stood up wearily, looking down atthe once-kimono with a shake of her head beforegazing upward andwatching in growing alarm as Gaara ripped through the rest of the ninja.

Neji watched, as well, helping her stand, frowning. "We need... we need to stop him! He could turn on us next!" he shouted, wincing at the intense pain in his back.

Sakura bit her lip in anxiousness as the last ninja was demolished. Gaara slowly turned around, his eyes crazed, his body dripping with the blood of those he'd slaughtered. It was truly a horrific sight, but... somehow... Sakura wasn't afraid.

The pink-haired ninja walked calmy to Gaara. In his bloodlust, he wouldn't recognize her... and that was the problem. She knew that if he recognized her, he wouldn't attack, she could possibly calm him down, and they'd be okay. Things would work out.

Of course, if she couldn't find a way to make him recognize her, then they were screwed beyond reason.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Gaara growled at her, Shukaku speaking for him. "**_You dare approach me, kunoichi_**?"

Sakura kept walking, not saying anything. She wasn't even armed, and her hands made no movements to leap into making handsigns. All of a sudden, she was holding onto Gaara, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, her face next to his.

Gaara's bloodshot, black-rimmed eyes widened, and he raised a claw, ready to slice this insolent girl in half. Neji pulled out his kunai, ready to try and impale anyone who would harm Sakura.

And then...

she kissed him.

If Neji was surprised, Shukaku/Gaara was astonished. This was the last thing he'd expected. Her lips were warm and soft, and tasted of... citrus. Bright, awakening, juicy, lovely citrus, with a hint of spicy cinnamon. She smelled sweet and metallic at the same time, a mixture of her natural scent and the blood that was splattered all over her.

Gaara's arms moved so that they were around Sakura's waist, and he pulled her closer. Sakura's eyes widened slightly, but she closed them and deepened the kiss. Gaara's claws receded. His maniacal look was gone. He was Gaara again, and he and Sakura were in complete bliss. Sakura smiled over his mouth, letting his tongue in. She hardly believed what she was doing, but it felt good.A shockwave of passion and excitement spread over her body as she tasted him, felt him. Their bodies melded together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. They completed each other.

Neji watched from behind them, a small smile gracing his features. His pearly eyes were sad, yes, but knowing. Watching her walk to him so confidently... he had known that he woudn't win all along. He'd failed to recognize it, failed to accept it, but he'd known it. And now...

Well.

There would always, he figured, be a piece of his heart (a very large piece) that would belong to Sakura. There would always be a piece of his mind (smaller, but still good-sized) that would be dedicated to envying Gaara. But most of his heart and his mind sadly agreed that this was for the best; that they belonged to each other. They fit each other.

And that was fine with him.

They broke apart and stared at each other for a while, each of them contemplating just what had taken place. Gaara embraced her tightly, his voice hoarse. "I almost lost you."

"You'll never lose me," she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I promise."

He chuckled slightly and picked her up bridal-style, carrying her over to Neji, who had that same strangely happy and sad look on his face. Gaara looked, if possible, slightly uncomfortable as he let her down. The two men gazed at each other for a moment, hesitating as an unvoiced correspondance wove lines of connnection between them that could never be erased. Neji smirked. "Congratulations, Sabaku. Take care of her."

Gaara nodded, and Neji placed a kiss on Sakura's cheek. "I knew it was him," he whispered, and she looked at him, touched at his understanding. She nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Gaara didn't mind; he knew what was going on. Neji was surrendering her to him... while still saying that he was there for both of them in times of need. For once, Sabaku no Gaara had the two things he craved most: love and friendship. And it camefrom the two people he'd never expected to receive it from.

Sakura put a hand on Neji's shoulder, entwined her fingers with Gaara's, and smiled.

The three shinobi walked out of the building.

---

Epilogue: Two Hearts Beat As One

---

_But if I'm a fool for you, thats something; two hearts beat as one._

_--U2; "Two Hearts Beat as One"_

---

Sakura stretched luxuriously, smiling at the man in the bed beside her. Gaara. Her boyfriend. His red hair was messy, his aqua eyes closed in his fake-sleep. His well-muscled body poked out from under the covers, showing his rippling abs, and giving a hint to what might lie below. Sakura blushed cutely as she remembered the previous night. Never in her life had she felt so good, and never in her life had she felt so completely satisfied. No, satisfied wasn't the right word; never had she feltso amazingly, fully, astoundingly _whole_.

The jade-eyed girl got out of the bed, hardly making a sound as she slipped on a robe. She gazed at the once-kimono on the desk in front of her, watching as the sunlight hit it, rippled through the curtains. She wasn't sure why she kept it. When they'd gotten back to Konoha, she'd been about to throw it away... but stopped suddenly and smoothed it out, putting it back on her desk.

True, it was damaged beyond repair now; it was blood-spattered, cut off at the shoulder and mid-thigh, mud-smeared, and rained on. The obi's silver cord was now a grayish brown. In fact, every color was distorted except for one: the silver and gold threads. She ran her hands down the shining material, wondering why the hell they hadn't been tarnished like the others, but suddenly she knew that it didn't matter.

_This kimono_, she decided suddenly, _depicts life. My life, Gaara's life, Neji's life... everyone's life_. She picked it up, studying it. _It's born with a combination of special material and hard work. When it's finished, it's perfect; a beautiful, shining, wonderful creation. Gradually, things happen to it. It gets damaged. It gets hit, mutilated, mocked. And suddenly, life-- the kimono-- isn't so perfect anymore. It's hurt beyond repair in some places... in _most_ places. But a couple threads... the couple things in this life, this kimono, that stand out, are intact. They shine, as usual. They are the good things in life... the encouragement and support from family, the guidance and good times from friends... and the caring and passion from a lover._ Sakura smiled to herself, watching as the silver lines of the river emptied into an embroidered pool. _And the end of the garmentis decided by the user, just like thepurpose anddirectionof one's life is decided by the one living it._

"Thinking too deep again?" a masculine voice came from behind her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she leaned against Gaara's chest. "Why the hell are you dressed? I'm not done with you yet." He nipped her ear, and she smiled, giggling slightly.

She put the kimono down and turned, kissing him meaningfully. "Aishiteru, Gaara."

His eyes widened in surprise, but he returned the kiss with a couple of his own.

"Aishiteru, cherry blossom."

---

The End! I hope you guys liked it! Gaara got more votes than Neji, so sorry... but I'll be sure to write a SakuNeji fic soon! I already wrote a oneshot for it: 'Craving'. Check it out!

So much love to you guys, my faithful reviewers! Thanks for all your compliments and encouragement, and be on the lookout for new fics!

-- _Petitdejeuner_


End file.
